Vampire heart
by oOsweetNightmareOo
Summary: La historia se trata de una chica que odia y s convierte en una cazavampiros, promete matarlos a todos pero se enamora de un vampiro Podrá ella matarlo? Podra renunciar a la casería? Podrá seguir odiandolos?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Heart

Viaje

Fue un día como cualquier otro en mi aburrida casa pensando en algo que me fascina los vampiros deseando tener al menos un murciélago de mascota XD

En EEUU era diferente habían mas muertes inexplicables personas muertas con mordidas en el cuello drenadas todas la sangre, yo estaba en mi casa viendo televisión hasta que mi madre me habló…

Hija tienes que ir a EEUU, para continuar tus estudios allá y saber como esta Fiorella

Fiorella era mi hermana mayor, no la había visto hace 8 años, cuando tenía 9 me separaron de ella por el divorcio de mis padres mi papá se quedó con ella se fue y nunca más supe de él, mi hermana escribía cartas diciendo que estaba bien pero indicaba que mi padre salía mucho …,aunque siempre escribía cartas o hablábamos a través de teléfono, nunca sería lo mismo como verla en persona, además siempre llamaba 1 o 2 veces a la semana pero esta vez ya casi era una semana que había pasado desde su última semana que llamó, tal vez llamaría la semana que viene pero era extraño, siempre cuando se demoraba en llamar decía algo como que se fue de excursión o fue un paseo por motivos educativos del instituto que francamente no sabía si creerle o no.

Cuando era pequeña era, algo como yo, siempre unidas, jugando, divertiéndonos, de la manera que siempre los niños suelen hacer

Mi mamá se quedó conmigo desde el día de la separación…. odiaba a mi padre por abandonarme y separarme de mi hermana, la quería mucho, y sobretodo por hacerle daño a mi madre, ella lo amaba después de todo, no entendí muy bien lo que paso solo recuerdo un día que mi padre vino y se llevó a mi hermana, después no supe nada más de él, solo que estaba con mi hermana viviendo en Minnesota en la ciudad de Minneapolis.

Pensé sobre esa oferta, desde muy pequeña deseé irme allá, porque había muchas más oportunidades de estudiar, trabajar, y de otras cosas secundarias como muchos más conciertos de mis grupos favoritos, mas canales de televisión, pero de todas formas nunca pensé quedarme del todo solo vivir un tiempo …

Me pareció una buena idea ya que deseaba ver a mi hermana después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas.

La desventaja era tener que convivir con mi padre, hace muchos años, no sé más de él y me cuesta pensar tener que acostumbrarme con él.

Tu sabes que me gustaría ir pero …. Mi padre

Tuve un nudo en la garganta de todas formas era mi padre no tenía que rechazarlo tan tajantemente como para que mi madre se dé cuenta, decirle a ella que lo odio sería muy descortés siendo su hija de todos modos, fuera de lo que él haya hecho.

Hija es por este tiempo, terminas allá la universidad, además de todo es tu padre no tienes por qué rechazarle tanto.

Si claro después de prácticamente abandonarnos, de todos modos tenía que controlarme, era su esposo, fuera de todo hubo un momento que ella lo amaba para casarse con él

Esta bien lo haré – dije a regañadientes tomando una maleta

Traté de sonar convincente, aunque parte de mi si lo estaba pero por la idea de vivir con mi padre no me alegraba del todo, traté que la mentira parezca algo posible de creer , por suerte fue fácil ya que ella estaba de espaldas hacía mi ya que se encontraba lavando los platos

Gracias – dijo ella abrazándome

Se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía, era muy evidente, no soné convincente después de todo.

Cuando partiré? – pregunté tratando de acomodar mi ropa

Era muy pronto para partir, era lo que pensaba, además de esas muertes inexplicables, faltaban 3 meses para comenzar mis clases universitarias, tenía nervios por estar aún en la escuela habiendo terminado ya aquí el colegio, ya que allá terminan el colegio a los 18 pensé que tendría que repetir el último año, tener la tensión de exámenes, hacer amigos, y sobretodo el baile de graduación me hacía tener muchos nervios.

Lo mejor sería esta semana para que te acostumbres

Al escucharla decir esto hizo más que los nervios se me pusieran de punta, pensando en el punto de vista de ella era para que me acostumbrara a la vida de allá, ya que estaría alrededor de 5 años o quien sabe más, traté de pensar las posibles ventajas de esto, ver a mi hermana y al menos no salir por un tiempo sin la necesidad de hacer amigos ya que no saldría, pensando mejor tenía razón, debería ser más pronto para acostumbrarme.

Ok entonces hoy empaco las cosas y mañana compro el pasaje – dije buscando todo lo necesario para llevar

Esta vez había cambiado de idea, pero las demás cosas aún seguían alterándome

Muchas gracias hija, a la hora que terminas de empacar te acuestas y ya se ve eso mañana

Pude notar la tristeza que reflejaba mi madre sabiendo que yo partiría, intentaba disimularlo pero era muy evidente, accedí con la cabeza, empaqué todo lo necesario, pantalones, chompas, ya que según tendía por entendido que en ese estado, sobretodo en Minnesota hacía frío, llevé además cds para relajarme un rato, pensaba cualquier cosa que signifique lo bastante para mi en llevar y no olvidarme nada, porque me conocía que pudiera olvidarme alguna cosa de suma importancia.

Pasaron las horas, el reloj marcó la 1 am revise nuevamente de llevar todo lo necesario, hasta que media hora después caí dormida

Me levanté eran las 8 am mi madre me esperaba con el desayuno listo, me bañé, me coloqué un pantalón jean, un polo corto negro al igual que mis zapatos, terminé de desayunar , le pedí a mi madre que me acompañara hasta comprar el pasaje, a ella le soltó una lágrima, como era de esperarme.

Permanecimos en silencio el camino, mi madre estaba aún más preocupada, había oído de las muertes inexplicables tenía miedo que m e llegara a pasar algo así como temía perder a Fiorella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto eran las 9.00 am compré los boletos el avión partía a las 10 , en la espera hablaba con mi madre de cómo siempre los cuidados que debía tener, que revisara mi email o mi celular ya que siempre hablaría de alguna manera conmigo que no me pelee con mi hermana muy seguido, llevarme bien con mi padre, que sería lo más difícil, y varios puntos más que siempre las madres dicen a sus hijos antes de partir.

Llegaron las 9.55 era hora de dirigirme hacia el avión

Cuídate mucho .. te quiero – dijo mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos

Igual yo a ti te escribiré, llamaré de algún modo - respondí abrazándola

Cuida de tu hermana, no quisiera que te vayas pero es lo mejor para ti – contestó ella

Muchas gracias – dije abrazándola con mas fuerza

Me tengo que ir ahora, te quiero

Igual yo - respondió ella.

Me alejé llevando mi equipaje

Llegué, vi que los asientos casi todos, por suerte conseguí uno vacío, estaba nerviosa , extrañaba a mi madre, después de todo me acostumbré mucho con ella, siempre la tuve conmigo, ahora la despedida fue triste, aparte de mi hermana y mi padre no conocía a nadie mas allá, algunos contactos de internet pero no personalmente, pensé que como eran vacaciones o bueno así fuera ya la etapa de universidad, sería muy difícil encontrar alguien con quien pueda entenderme, además la gente allá es muy alta no como yo, que mido 1.63, además la mayoría de las personas de aquí tienen el cabello castaño o rubio con impresionantes ojos azules o verdes, en cambio yo era solo una chica de pequeña estatura con cabello largo negro, ojos negros, por suerte eran vacaciones, ya que sino tendría que relacionarme con gente, por ser nueva temía ser el nuevo bicho raro mudado a esa zona.

Mi inglés estaba avanzado por suerte así que si sé entablar una conversación, decidí olvidarme de esos pensamientos me coloqué mis auriculares con medio volumen, me dormí, lo mismo hice el día siguiente, con dudas, nervios, temía por no encajar con el resto, si no encajo en mi mismo país menos será en uno extranjero, después de pensar lo horrorosa que probablemente sea mi llegada, el avión aterrizó.


	2. Chapter 2

Muerte

Después de 2 días llegué, desempaqué mis cosas, estuve en sala de espera por un momento, vi en el televisor las noticias de esas muertes inexplicables habían 4 muertos, todos drenados la sangre yo lo relacioné con vampiros, según lo que sabía no existen pero no tenía otra explicación, además siempre me sentí interesada por las historias de vampiros, traté de olvidarme de eso, no tenía idea donde era la dirección de mi padre.

Llamé a Fiorella pero no contestaba, seguro está con música a todo volumen es lo que pensé.

Busqué dentro de mis maletas algún papelillo donde anoté la dirección, desempaqué, de reojo noté que las personas me observaban, claro una extraña buscando un insignificante papel era de extrañarse, pero no era un simple papel después de todo, luego de pasar a la otra maleta lo encontré decía, 1802 3rd Ave S, Minneapolis volví a dejar todas las cosas en su sitio, me fui al baño del aeropuerto para asearme, me cepillé los dientes, desenredé el cabello, me cambié de polo ahora una chaqueta porque hacía mucho frío, me gusta el frío así que no me costará mucho acostumbrarme al clima.

Salí del baño , tomé un taxi diciéndole esa dirección, llegué a una casa no muy grande como las de alrededor pero enorme para mí, de tres pisos color granate oscuro con blanco.

Toqué el timbre pero nadie respondía, seguía afirmando mi teoría de Fiorella escuchando música en alto volumen.

Preocupada por estar sola afuera traté de buscar una posible solución de entrar sin tener llave pero no se me ocurría algo, ¿¿¿cómo iba a entrar si no tenia la llave y sin alguna escalera para subir al techo???

Sin remedio busqué una solución, era casi improbable de acertar, moví la manija de la puerta, sería un milagro que abriera, por suerte

¡¡abrió!!

Como no pensarlo aquí es diferente ¡la gente no asegura su puerta cuando sale!

Entré, en el piso había una nota de mi padre a Fiorella:

"_Hija, espero que te encuentres bien_

_Me ausentare de la casa por dos días_

_Cuídate mucho"_

No decía el porque de la ausencia ni nada parecido, solo eso, yo estaba mucho más molesta con el pero traté de calmarme para ver a mi hermana, era lo que mas ansiaba verla después de tantos años, la busqué pero no la encontré en ninguna parte estaba preocupada por ella pensé que tal vez se había ido de viaje mientras mi padre no estaba.

En vista de quedarme aparentemente sola llamé a mi madre para decirle que llegué bien y ahora estoy en la casa, noté que ya no estaba tan preocupada como antes.

Pasaron más horas eran las 2 pm abrí la refrigeradora, nunca tuve una sensación de hambre pero tenía que alimentarme para tener buena salud, además soy muy enfermiza como para no comer y seguir sana, así que tomé la porción de pizza de la refrigeradora, la coloqué en el microondas, esperé y comencé a comerla mientras veía televisión, ¡al fin puedo ver fuse!^^

Llegó la noche, entré a internet para emails, después subí al cuarto de mi hermana creo o el de mi padre no lo sé hasta que me desperté vi el reloj eran las 2 am, vi a mi hermana que salía del armario y se dirigió a la ventana .

Hermana! – grité con todas mis fuerzas

Ella me ignoraba luego comenzó a flotar, se acercó a la ventana y se rompió por si sola mi hermana salió por la ventana flotando, que diablos es esto!

Quería proteger a mi hermana pero no podía ya había salido por la ventana yo corrí lo más rápido que pude abrí la puerta traté de seguirla pero era imposible estaba volando corrí tanto hasta que vi a mi hermana que estaba en los brazos de alguien volando con una capa negra ¡oh no un vampiro!

Sueltala!- grité acercándome a ellos pero era inútil porque estaban muy en lo alto.

El me vio tenia unos ojos rojos, de cabello castaño oscuro, un vampiro en realidad, luego el la mordió en el cuello a mi hermana yo me fui de inmediato hacia él pero el voló más alto y estaba en una parte muy imposible de alcanzar yo no podía hacer nada mientras mis lágrimas caían de mi rostro

Por que a ella!- dije llorando

El no me respondió luego él la dejó afuera de mi casa mientras él se iba me dijo:

Lo tuyo será diferente y sufriras por eso!

A que te refieres!!! – grité mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo

Contestame!!!!!!!!! – El me ignoraba y yo lloraba de rabia, dolor el no me respondió y se alejaba

Te odio!!!!!!!!!!!! Te matare!!!!! Lo prometo!!!

Matare a todos los vampiros!!!

Gritaba llorando y él se comenzó a reír mientras se alejaba luego se fue.

Mi hermana ya estaba muerta, todo lo que hice venirme hasta aquí era por ella, desde hace años que no la veía par que ahora pase esto! pensaba que era la primera vez que la atacó pero me di cuenta que no, tendría que ser como la tercera para que haya muerto

no pude hacer nada mas nunca me imagine que estaría en el armario si tan solo hubiera buscado allí hubiera evitado esto – dije gritando

Luego entendí todo se escondía del sol , por eso no me contestó, o tal vez porque no quería que la viera en ese estado, me dije a si misma entre lágrimas

Trasladé su cuerpo inerte hasta la casa luego quise llamar a la policía pero no sabía si me iban a creer o si pensarían que yo he matado a mi hermana o que me llevarían al hospital psiquiátrico

Dejé su cuerpo en un cuarto yo seguí llorando y pensaba que mi padre también tuvo la culpa porque nunca se dio cuenta que un vampiro venía por las noches claro si el solo salía!

Pasaban las horas no podía dormir eran ya las 4 am pensé que ahora mi hermana será otro vampiro más tendría que cortarle su cabeza o clavarle una estaca. No soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana

No sabia que pensar y si iba presa por ello?

Y si estoy equivocada?

Tenia que hacer algo ya nadie podía ayudarme estaba yo sola tratando de solucionar este problema y mi maldito padre iba a venir dentro de 2 días

¡que hago!

Solo una cosa estaba segura, ese vampiro la mató, le drenó la sangre completamente, llevándose su alma y convirtiéndola ahora en un ser de la oscuridad.

Tiene que pagar lo que hizo, de alguna manera, si nadie lo hace, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, lo mataré de alguna forma, tengo que hacerlo, el mundo no esta a salvo ahora que existe él , aun recuerdo su rostro, pálido sus ojos rojos llenos de sed, cabello corto castaño oscuro, su rostro tenía facciones finas, como el de una estatua de mármol, su rostro era como el de un dios, casi perfecto, seguro mi hermana confió en él por la aparente "belleza" que posee, para mí, era solo un vampiro que mató a mi hermana y quién sabe a cuantas personas más.

Mientras trataba de controlarme y no seguir llorando entré a internet a averiguar a los familiares de otras victimas.

Encontré una chica llamada Samantha Dwight su padre llamado George Dwight había muerto de la misma manera, necesitaba averiguar su dirección, busqué por internet pero no me trajo ningún resultado, insistí y rápidamente me fui a buscar el directorio telefónico, bajé, ya que seguía en el cuarto, vi el estante, brillaba la madera, indicando como los rayos del sol ya había salido, me dispuse a buscar, vi libros, cuadernos, álbumes de fotos, busqué entre todos estos, encontré la guía que estaba entre los álbumes de fotos, busqué el directorio primero con Dwight George, ya que como era el padre tal vez su teléfono fijo y dirección figuren con el nombre de éste, encontré a dos personas del mismo nombre, una que vivía cerca de aquí, de dirección 1202 S 7th St

No estaba segura cuál de los dos tuviera una hija llamada Samantha, eran solo dos oportunidades, supuse que sea la que vive aquí, ya que aquí está ese vampiro, pero había otra probabilidad de que el vampiro haya volado al otro estado o que hayan otros por allá y conociendo mi mala suerte pensaba que tal vez sea en el otro estado que figura, Dakota del Norte, fuera lo que fuera estaba decidida a ir primero a la casa que estaba más cerca. Pero aun no podía ir eran las 6 am lo único que podía hacer es ver alguna noticia para saber si habían más casos, y posiblemente despejar un poco mi mente después de este tormentoso día, aunque estaba mucho más claro, tenía que vengarme de ese vampiro.

Prendí el televisor y estaban dando una noticia

"_Científicos han descubierto que las personas drenadas la sangre la nueva especia descubierta de un insecto díptero llamado Phlebotomus esurientis, suele atacar de noche, su picadura se caracteriza por dejar dos orificios en la herida, lamentablemente aún no tenemos imágenes de este mosquito"_

Que! Están locos! Vamos quien va a creer semejante tontería un mosquito va a poder matarnos! Además conozco a esos insectos los Phlebotomus viven en climas tropicales no en lugares fríos, además son transmisores de leishmaniosis como van a ser ellos, aunque sea nueva especie, que matan a las personas, tal vez ubicaron en este género por la etimología de la palabra que encaja pero aun así esto no me convencía

Sabía de insectos porque siempre investigaba cuando estaba en el colegio de animales hematófagos, por lo que sabía ningún mosquito era capaz de matar a una persona por succionar toda su sangre, así fuera una plaga, esto me confundía, por lo visto prefieren decir una nueva clases de insectos inexistentes antes que dar a conocer al mundo la existencia de los vampiros.

Después de eso dicen nueva noticia:

"_Muy pronto es posible la vida eterna, científicos hacen experimentos para vivir mucho mas tiempo en este laboratorio _(presentaron las imágenes), _las personas con una enfermedad mortal son llevadas aquí _(dijo un reportero que estaba a las afueras del laboratorio)_, en este lugar los científicos trabajan para alcanzar una prolongación de vida hasta 200 años"_

En la imagen se vio como una persona de edad era trasladada al laboratorio, el reportero se fue hacia ella y los doctores que estaban abriendo la puerta para entrar

"_¿En que consiste esta investigación?"_ – dijo el reportero

"_Consiste en la mutación inducida a través de un agente alquilante con la adición de nitrosoureas para reparar el daño y por translocación de una especie que estamos estudiando aun su genoma" – _contestó el doctor

Parece que el reportero no entendió nada, supuse por la expresión que tenía en sus ojos.

Además para que solo se exprese en términos médicos era porque no quería dar a conocer que era lo que pasaba

_¿Qué especie están estudiando? _– preguntó el reportero que parecía que era lo único que entendió

¡_Doctor vámonos! _– se escuchó a uno de ellos que ya había levado al paciente que enfocaron al laboratorio

_Tengo que irme lo siento _– dijo el doctor caminando rápido hacia el laboratorio…

El reportero siguió al doctor pero cerraron la puerta y no dejaron entrar a nadie más

_Y esta fue la declaración del doctor, de aquí se verá si lograron sus expectativas _– dijo el reportero terminando la información .

WTF! Como no van a dejar entrar nadie sabe lo que pasa adentro!

Era obvio que no querían dar información. Recordé lo que dijo el doctor era difícil descifrar lo que dijo, repasé en mi mente lo que me enseñaron e investigue por mi cuenta sobre genética.

"_Consiste en la mutación inducida a través de un agente alquilante"_

Alteran el ADN de la persona a través de un químico originando el cambio en las bases nitrogenadas, recordé, eso tenía sentido.

"_Con la adición de nitrosoureas para reparar el daño" _

Sí, las nitrosoureas sirven para reparar el ADN, pero según lo que recordaba más era su uso aplicado para tumores cerebrales ¿Por qué aquí?

"_Por translocación de una especie que aun estamos estudiando su genoma"_

Esto fue lo que me dejó sorprendida una ¿translocación de una especie? ¿Qué especie puede contener un gen de vida eterna o al menos larga? Solo los cetáceos o quelonios pero ¡Ninguno sirve para el intercambio de cromosomas! Mucho menos el oso de agua que es el animal que mas años puede vivir, ninguno puede encajar con nuestra composición de cromosomas, tienen que ser de otro animal que pueda vivir lo suficiente pero ¿Cuál?

Tuve una sensación que en ese lugar estaban ocultando algo más…

Llegaron las 7 am estaba decidida de ir a la policía, ya que a esta hora supuse que estaría abierto, subí nuevamente me puse un pitillo, zapatillas dos polos uno de manga larga y el otro por fuera de manga corta con una casaca, ya que este clima era frío, bajé, cerré la puerta y me fui en busca de una comisaría.


End file.
